


Earlybird

by skamshit



Series: Evak Tumblr Ficlets [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 10:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skamshit/pseuds/skamshit
Summary: Even is the earlybird.But, as always, the roles switch out of the blue some days.AKA: Isak wakes up before Even some mornings.





	Earlybird

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of random drabbles that were originally posted on tumblr.

Even is the early bird.

Isak has no idea how someone can wake up at such an  _ungodly_ hour and still manage to be as peppy as that fucker - yet, he really can't complain too much.

Sure it sucks when he wakes up to an empty bed most mornings, but Even always has his own ways of making up for it.

The absence of stolen body heat in the mornings is replaced by the string of warm sparks that spill down his spine when he finally drags himself out of bed and is rewarded by slow, sticky pecks to his pouty mouth in the sunbathed kitchen of their (their!) flat.

But, as always, the roles switch out of the blue some days.

Every so often, Isak wakes up before Even. Once, it was a nightmare that had woken him up in the dead of night, but most of the time, it happens for no reason.

Isak's eyes flutter open, and suddenly, he's aware that something is different this morning. It's darker and quieter then usual outside, a warm, natural heat to his right, and a soft, low noise emitting from the parted, slightly chapped lips that belonged to the man lying beside him... asleep.

He lies there for a while, basking in the calm, surreal aura that surround these mornings. Isak roams his eyes over the sleep-sated face lying next to him. Even's eyebrows are slightly furrowed; Isak wonders what he could be dreaming about. Him, perhaps? Pleasant dreams of the two of them in another universe, where everything is perfect between them. Isak distantly wonders if Even is truly happy with his life at this moment.

Suddenly that thought isn't so distant. Isak knows he's just a grumpy teenager, and even though Even insists that it's endearing, he can't help but think, "what if he gets tired of it?" Even is always bursting sunshine and radiating happiness,  ~~(except when he's not, but Isak isn't going to think about that in this moment)~~ , so what if he gets tired of Isak?

The distant low and rumbling hum of the occasional taxi or car on the street quiets his mind. He's fully aware he overthinks things too much, yet he does it anyway. Isak knows Even well enough by now to read his emotions pretty easily, and he can almost physically feel the sincerity when Even whispers to him in the mellow of the late night  _"I've never been this happy before."_  The same sincerity of that morning in the kitchen of the Kollektivet,  _"I've never felt anything... quite like this... ever."_

As tempting as it is to reach out and stroke the cute little wrinkles in between Even's furrowed brows, or to roll over a little and settle into the dip of cotton covered skin between Even's neck and shoulder, Isak thinks better of it, deciding to let Even have his sleep. He burrows a little further into their bedspread, careful not to knock into any of Even's giraffe limbs and wake him. He stays like this for a while; Maybe 5 minutes, an hour, or 12 hours - he can't be sure. But he stays, closes his eyes, and drinks in the sounds of Even's deep breathing.

Judging by the changing colors outside their apartment window, it had only been about an hour or two. Surprisingly, Isak didn't feel as exhausted as he though he would at this sacrilegious hour.

For a long while, he simply sits. Sits on the edge of their bed, ankle resting on his knee, staring at the canvas of colors that’s starting to form outside. Sits and reflects on his life; How he used to be versus how he is now. Sits and thinks about what he should make Even for breakfast this morning; Eggs? Cheese toasties? Pancakes? Sits and thinks how lucky he is to have Even. They say if you put good things out into the world, good things will come back to you. He's fairly certain he didn't deserve Even, seeing as he put so much negativity into the world for most of his life. Sits and thinks about Even. More specifically, sex, because let's be honest, he's still a 17 year old boy and his mind wanders that way quite often. Sits and contemplates the meaning of life; are they  _really_ still alone, even if they have each other to the fullest? He simply sits, thinking about everything and nothing.

Eventually, he decides, he needs to get out of his head. So, he stands up and takes the seven steps needed to get to their (their!) tiny square of a kitchen.

 _Right, so, breakfast for Even_ , he thinks to himself.  _Eggs?_  No, he's not patient enough, he'll get annoyed and turn up the fire and then they'll burn. Besides, he always ends up using too much sour cream. (Isak insists that the secret can't  _possibly_ be a tablespoon of sour cream, because every time he carefully measures out precisely one tablespoon, it always tastes like he used too much. This, of course put him in a grumpy mood. Even just laughs and takes over in the kitchen, and eventually coaxes Isak out of his sour mood with cheek kisses and bright laughs.)  _Cheese toasties?_  Doesn't sound good for breakfast this morning.  _Pancakes?_  That’ll probably end the same way as the eggs. Though, if he made waffles, he could invite Mahdi and the rest of the boys over. The idea casually crosses his mind, but he quickly rules it out. Today, or at least this morning, is going to be just the two of them.

Eventually, he settles on plain toast with some honey, because there is no way he could mess that up (he may or may not have burn the toast twice, under cooked it once, and simultaneously broken the toaster in the process, but that's irrelevant). He makes some coffee for himself, and decides not to even try to attempt making tea for Even.

He sits down at their tiny table and opens his laptop, first checking his e-mail, then browsing Facebook, but quickly finds this to be unfulfilling. He considers window-staring and life-contemplating again for a bit, but the sky has stopped changing colors as quickly, so he settles for watching Even for a bit longer.

It's still incredibly early, enough so that even a typical early bird like Even is still sleeping. He's shifted a bit in his sleep while Isak was "cooking", and now he lies stretched out on both sides of the bed, hands folded underneath the blue pillow, long, lanky legs spread wide open and taking up the space Isak abandoned a little while ago. The white cotton covering his freckly skin rides up slightly, exposing a pale sliver of skin around his stomach and just above his hip. Surprisingly, it's probably his own shirt, not one he stole from Isak, and had just lifted up from shifting in his sleep.

And again, Isak just sits. This time, though, he's not thinking about anything. His mind is blissfully and torpidly blank. After a solid sixteen minutes of staring off into space, he registers the rustling coming from their bed as Even stirs awake.

Isak watches, a small, sweet smile spreading over the cupid's bow resting on the top of his coffee mug. Even sits up, slowly blinking awake. Isak revels in this rare form of sweet, sleep sated Even that he's sure not many other people can say they've seen. Even seems confused for a moment, not immediately seeing Isak watching him from the table, and wonders why his left side feels colder than usual. A few blinks and a yawn or two later, Even sees Isak, and a somnolent smile dances on the plush lips.

"Halla", he greets huskily. The little smirk threatening to form on Isak's mouth immediately bursts into a full grin as he watches Even from over the top of his coffee mug. Even squints and quirks his head a little, silently asking  _What's so funny?_

Isak huffs out a small chuckle and shakes his head in response.  _Nothing_ , he noiselessly replies.

Even swings long lanky legs over the side of the bed and stands up, blinking away the dizziness. He shuffles along the small strip of apartment between their bed and their bathroom, passing Isak at the kitchen table. Isak expects a good morning kiss like every other morning, so he pouts his lips out a little and tilts his head up... only to be surprised when Even lumbers right by him and completes his beeline to the bathroom.

Isak distantly (or not-so-distantly, seeing how small their flat really is) hears a stream of liquid from the next room over; Even was taking a pee first instead of kissing him good morning!

To Isak, this was unacceptable, so he got up, ready to pout at Even until he realized what was wrong, and peppered his lips with cute little kisses. On some level, Isak is aware he's being ridiculous, and that peeing is more urgent than kisses, but he was needy and had been alone for a few hours already and he needed morning kisses already, damn it.

A moment later, the sound of their sink turns on, then off, and Even emerges, forehead and tips of his somehow still perfect swooping hair freshly wet, and looking considerably more awake than before.

He looks surprised for a moment as to why Isak was standing right outside their bathroom door, but decides not to think too much of it.

"God morgen", Even greets as he leans in to (finally) give Isak a quick peck on the lips. Isak leans in too, ready for his kiss, an inch away from Even's puckered lips - when he pulls away, scrunching up his nose in the cute way that still makes Even melt a little.

"What?" Even questions, eyebrows expressively furrowing together in confusion. Isak grumpily huffs a little at that, and practically whines, "Morning breath. Go brush your teeth."

Even had thought there was something genuinely wrong, so he laughs a little at that, eyes crinkling in the corners.

"Hey, I kiss you every morning when you have gross morning breath, and I never complain. You can give me one kiss. Come on." Even gives him a look like he's being ridiculous,  and Isak rolls his eyes at that, but of course, he gives in and leans up to press a quick peck to Even's upturned mouth. Isak puts his hand between them on Even's chest and gives a little shove, breaking the kiss with a little pop.

"Okay, now go brush your teeth.  _Now_ , Even." Isak tells him, pointing a finger at Even with his other hand. Even chuckled again at this.

"Come on, one more kiss, one more. Please?", Even asks, trying to wrap arms around Isak's stomach bear-hug style, while a weak string of  _Nei, Even!_ s tumbled out of Isak's bow-lipped mouth. He ends up with his back against Even’s chest, squirming and looking for a way out, but it’s no use; Even’s arms are just  _too long._

After a solid eight minutes of this, Isak finally swivels around and puts both his hands on Even's shoulders. "Okay, okay. One more", he says, already leaning in. Even smiles at this and kisses Isak firmly but softly for a few seconds before pulling away. Isak chases his lips after he breaks the kiss, head tilted up and hooded eyes looking down at his lips, trying to get more. Even's eyebrows shoot up at this.

"You don't seem to mind the morning breath now...?" Even phrases it like a teasing question. Isak blinks a few times, snapping out of his kissing-induced daze.

"Mmmm...", Isak mulls it over, tipping his head side to side considering this before settling on a responses. "Not really, because I still get to kiss you." He says it soft and low, not quite whispering but not quite speaking. Even's face twisted into a small, sincere smile as he fondly strokes the softest portion of Isak's cheek with his thumb.

"You're so nice." Even says it so simply, so factually. Isak, even six months later almost blushes at this. He looks down and shuffles his feet a little bit.

"You're so cheesy", Even adds after a moment. Isak looks up and is already rolling his eyes and scoffing.

"Not as bad as you", he shoots back indignantly. "And you love it", he adds.

Even looks at Isak with an expression he can't read. "I do. I really, really do."

They kiss again for a minute or two, just lips solidly pressing into lips in short pecks, no tongue because it's very early and Even still hasn't brushed his teeth (although, if we're being honest, Even did try to slip a little tongue in there but Isak was  _not_ having it).

A minute passes, and then with a soft pop, Isak pulls back and says, "Okay, okay. Now you have to brush your teeth."

With a sigh and an eye-roll, Even begrudgingly walks back into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Meanwhile, Isak walks back to the kitchen and grabs the plates of toast for them, setting them on the table next to his almost empty coffee and sits down.

Even walks back around the corner, full pep in his step and completely awake now. He teasingly raises his eyebrows at the breakfast. Isak responds with an eye-roll that's really just trying to hide a blush. Even chuckles gently, shaking his head a little as he sits down across from Isak. A few bites in to the toast, the comfortable silence is broken by Even.

"What made you wake up so early today?" Isak chews for a minute, mulling over his response, when he swallows and comes up with the most honest reply her can. He shrugs, and looks out the window. Even quirks an eyebrow and stops chewing.

"Are you...", he hesitates for a moment, "...having trouble sleeping again?" Isak's head snaps back to meet Even's eyes. He shakes his head and says vehemently, "Nei. It was just a one time thing." Green eyes hold blue, trying to convey the truth behind it. He hasn't had problems with his sleep in a few months, Even  _knows_ that.

"Okay. If you're sure", Even says, simple and trusting, taking another bite of his toast. He looks back up at Isak, and they smile at each other. Isak almost imperceptibly nods, and that was that. The rest of breakfast is Even looking out the window watching the sky and Isak looking at Even through the curls that hang in his eyes, the comfortable, safe silence only broken by quiet laughter when Even catches him looking, and the shuffling of their intertwined feet under the table.

**Author's Note:**

> ? I like this one. I feel like I might go back and extend the beginning part where Even wakes up first and talk about that a little more, but idk.


End file.
